


The Moon

by clammyhands



Series: The Sun [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clammyhands/pseuds/clammyhands
Summary: Now a free lark, Harry has all the time to understand the strange workings of his magic and figure out his place in the world. And his place in Tom’s world. With a Dark Lord hot on your heels, it’s not easy to slip by in life: Harry learnt that the hard way. Tom’s persistent and random appearances in Harry’s life only makes it easier to forget why Harry was trying so goddamn hard to keep a distance in the first place.A Tom-centric story, featuring Tom chasing after Harry, as promised.(Reading Part 1: The Sun would be recommended but even without reading that, you should be able to understand this story.)





	The Moon

**Part II: Prologue**

The moment the doors flung open, every Death Eater jumped from their chairs around the long table. They had their wand drawn and ready to fire. Only their leader, the Dark Lord Voldemort remained seated, relaxed on his throne. The figure at the door did not attack; he simply stalked forward, jumped onto the table and slid forward towards an amused Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom Riddle’s posture remained slack and relaxed but his eyes hardened, taking in the multiple injuries on the black-haired boy on the table. With a single brow raised, Tom voiced out what everyone else was thinking, “To what do I owe this pleasure, Hadrian?” Tom gestured vaguely at the slump figure, “And try not to bleed everywhere. The table is marble.”

Harry’s eye twitched and lips thinned. Harry needed a favour and Tom knew. Still clutching onto his left rib that (Harry was 78% sure) was broken, he bit out, “I need help, you bastard.”

Tom’s lips curled up in a triumphant smile.

* * *

**Part II: Chapter 1**

**4 months after the end of Part I, November 1995 (Harry is 18 years old)**

It was surprisingly easy to get away with murder.

Wipe clean the body, burn the clothes, dump said body in a dodgy area, and you'll get off scot-free. The injustice of it all... Tom was just doing his civic duty really, no ulterior motive at all. 

"The Auror Department is a hot mess right now. For months they've been denying the case to the Korean ministry but with the tip we leaked, they've had to reinvestigate. And you're right, the dagger plunged into the man's heart bears the insignia of Pan."

Tom valiantly tried to keep the smirk off of his face. 

Pan had always been a wanted outlaw because of his profession but there had never been a manhunt for him because his missions had been from the shadier sides of ministries that would shelter him thereafter.

"No one is trying to protect Pan so I suppose this was an unsanctioned act. There’s an international manhunt for him now. I suspect we’ll get him soon."

Tom raised a brow, "Such confidence, Lucius?”

The blonde paled imperceptibly and swallowed, “Well, the Asian seer is banging tables and screaming for his arrest so everyone is working extra hard on this. With all our resources, I foresee us being able to catch Pan efficiently.”

Tom nodded for Lucius to continue his report, “Head Auror Potter is not being very cooperative but with the overwhelming evidence, he has put his best men on it. As for the Germans, young Hugo Braune is severely limited by his own mother's power."

Tom leaned back in his chair. He tilted his head, the small smug smile permanently etched on his face now. “Not going to ask me how I knew to pull this particular case, Lucius?”

Malfoy cast his eyes downwards, “It would be my honour if you wish to share, my Lord, but it is not my place to probe.”

_ Spineless _ .

Tom praised, “Good. Prepare a bouquet as flashy and opulent as possible. I want it in a week -” Tom smiled to himself, “No. Make it two weeks. Spare no expense, Lucius."


End file.
